Robot In The Family
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: Atlas encounters a family of Anthro Eeveelutions and is welcomed to the family. But the Leafeon sister for some reason does not want the robot in her family resulting in family struggles. Rated M for Strong Language and possible Violence. Review if you like. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Revival Process: 25%

Visual Sensory Active

Revival Process: 50%

Audio Sensory Active

Revival Process: 75%

Bipedal Motion Active

Revival Process Complete

Atlas, the core robot who had been revived from an emergency shutdown 3 months ago got on his robotic legs and stood up slowly to adjust his revival senses. As he stood, Atlas observed his surroundings: He was in a deep forest where several holes produced light. Atlas then noticed something halfly buried onto the ground. Before he retrieved the strange object, Atlas' memories had finished reinstalling as he managed to remember how he got here.

3 Months Ago...

Atlas was in the severly aged facility known as Aperture Science with his best friend: P-Body, both of which were purposely designed and built as cooperative robots for solving tests that required two to complete. On one of the tests, Atlas spotted a large gaping hole in the wall that led to a path of greenery and freedom. Atlas alerted P-Body of his discovery and they both agreed to make a break for it. Much to their computer leader 'GLaDOS's dismay who repeatedly called to them to come back and finish the test but to no avail. As they both fled the laboratry, the two robots observed the outside world. Leaves scattered across the ground, tall trees and fresh ground. Eventually, Atlas and P-Body found a large open area and decided to rest there until the next day until they heard a low growl. The two darted their heads around but didn't see anything, until suddenly a large wolf like creature with black and white fur and black streaks across the face leaped in front of the robots and snarled at them when a pack of the same creature surrounded the two robots about to attack. Suddenly, the jumped at the helpless mechs and started biting on the steel plates of their bodies. P-Body was being thrashed around by two of the wolves while one of them swung Atlas by his leg and let go, catapulting Atlas into the air. The robot was helplessly flown through the air very fast until he lowered to the ground very quickly and hit the ground very hard resulting in the emergency shutdown.

When Atlas finished reminiscing what happened, he dug up the object and observed. It looked like a small metal box which had some kind of USB input that could be plugged into. The robot then noticed something on his body, it was an output socket that was small looked very similar to the metal box's input. Out of curiosity, Atlas inserted the box into his socket just as a jolt of energy shot through his entire body the second the plug made contact with the socket causing Atlas to spaz a little before returning to his senses.

"What just happened?"

Atlas was shocked and could not belive it, he was speaking english for the very first time. The metal box was a modification plugin that worked specificly on core robots, when plugged in. The device would activate the robot's vocabularitive communication system allowing the robot to speak. Atlas jumped for joy over his new ability.

"I can talk! I can talk! I CAN TALK!"

While Atlas celebrated his new voice, he saw an opening that led outside to somewhere. Curiosity got the better of him as Atlas advanced to the opening, it was clear blue sky when he reached the opening. Atlas suddenly noticed that he was the at very edge of a tall cliff, one mistake and he would fall resulting in either another emergency shutdown or worse. Atlas looked down below and suddenly spotted something that seemed very peculiar. There was a large flower bed which covered the whole ground but there was something else down there, it looked like it had white and pink fur and it looked like the same size as an adult human, Atlas leaned to forward in an attempt to get a closer look when suddenly the cliff edge cracked underneath him and eventually broke off causing the robot to fall towards the ground below. Several tree branches broke his fall painfully until he landed on a branch sticking out of the cliff wall as it hit against his crotch.

'_Not what I_ _intended_' Atlas thought painfully as he slipped off the branch and hit the ground making him fall unconscious.

"Are you alright?"  
"Can you hear me?"  
"Are you okay?"

Atlas regained his consciousness as he heard a feminine voice again and again. As he regained his vision, Atlas was met with the source of the voice. It was an anthro Sylveon who he could tell was female that stood above the robot. She had pink and white fur that covered her body, blue eyes and ribbon like feelers that protuded from the bow on her neck.

"That must've been a nasty fall you had there" The Sylveon said as she helped the robot up, Atlas and the fairy type looked at each other until Sylveon was the first to speak.

"So... Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." The robot responded.

"Well... I'm Sylvia, what's your name?"

"Uhhh... Atlas."

"'Atlas', that's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"Are you... a robot?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm a Pokemon."

"'Pokemon'? What's that?"

"A Pokemon is... well... Pokemon are wonderful creatures who battles others with abilities based on their type."

Atlas pondered about the meaning about Pokemon that Sylvia had given her until Sylvia spoke again.

"Hey, Atlas. I think my sisters would love to meet you."

"Sisters?"

"Come with me."

The core robot obeyed and followed Sylvia through the flower field until he saw the most amazing thing ever...  
It was a massive house made of small houses, vines and a huge tree, on one of the house was a pair of ears made of fresh white stone.

"Sylvia's back!"

A voice that sounded like a young female teenager broke the silence as an Eevee who looked like she was 14 slid down a slide that was specially made with the house and landed in front of Sylvia and Atlas. The Eevee looked at Atlas with a blank expression, Sylvia whispered to Atlas.

"_She's kind of shy when she meets new people_."

Eevee slowly reached her hand out to touch the robot's metal skin.

"H- Hi... I'm Eve" The Eevee shyly said.

Sylvia introduced Atlas to her.

"Eve, this is Atlas"

The core robot reached out to stroke Eve's head which made her giggle a bit.

"Hey Sylvia, you never told me you had a guest!"

An energetic voice from an older female grabbed Atlas and the two Eevees' attention as another anthro Eeveelution: A Jolteon jumped down to greet the new arrival.

"Hi! I'm Joltee!" The Electric type Eeveelution said as she saw Atlas.

Just then, Joltee hopped over and gave Atlas a hug and a friendly shock. Joltee was very affectionate when meeting new friends and she always loved to give them a playful shock. The only problem was that Joltee wasn't able to recognise her electric strength and ended up painfully electrifying them. Spikes of lightning shot through Atlas' body as he was painfully burned by Joltee's shock. When the Jolteon finished her hug, Atlas just stood there motionless until he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh not again, Joltee!" Sylvia exclaimed at the electric type frustratedly.

"Sorry, I just like to be affectionate." Joltee responded.

Sylvia helped the robot up. "Sorry about my sister, she was just showing a sign of affection."

"Don't worry about it, It takes a lot more than an electric shock to stop me." Atlas responded positively.

"Now how about you introduce me to your other sisters?" Atlas eagerly said.

Sylvia lead Atlas inside her home to a large lit area where her other sisters were hanging out, A Glaceon was building ice sculptures of several other Pokemon, An Espeon was resting in sun on a tree branch while the others were doing their own thing.

"Sisters, I would like you to meet Atlas." Sylvia introduced the robot to the group.

Sylvia's sisters with the exception of Leafeon surrounded the robot and were astonished as they asked him questions like "Where did you come from?" and "Are you a robot?" The Sylveon explained Atlas to her sisters.

"I found Atlas here in the flower bed nearby, he fell off the cliff and a had a nasty fall but he survived and thats when I met him."

Atlas was suprised to see Sylvia's sisters, There was an Umbreon (Umber), the Glaceon (Glacia), the Espeon (Espee), and a Vaporeon (Vapor). Atlas then saw the Leafeon who just glared at him with cold eyes, Sylvia noticed this and tried to explain.

"Leafy is usually like that when she meets new guests."

"That's usually when they're not Eeveelutions!" The grass type spoke finally.

Atlas began to have a feeling that he was not welcome here because of Leafeon but he shrugged it off, Sylvia's sisters then left the area leaving Sylvia with Atlas.

"Umm... That Leafy one..." Atlas stammered.

"I know, I know. She'll get used to you. And trust me, she's no worser than our other sister." Sylvia responded.

Sylvia lead Atlas to a clear grassy area where a Flareon Pokemorph was flirting with a Gengar. The ghost Pokemon finally freaked out from the Fire type's flirting and fled  
the area making the Flareon pout until she saw Sylvia with the robot core. Strangely enough, she could tell that Atlas was a male as a lustful grin crept on her face.

"Soooo, who is this lil cutie?" The Flareon asked in a flirty voice.

"Flare, don't. You do this with every male you see." Sylvia groaned.

"What? I'm just being friendly." Flare responded sweetly.

'_Perhaps a bit too friendly_.' Atlas thought.

Flare circled Atlas as she curled her tail around the robot. Atlas began to get concerned and tried to get away from Flare, only for the fire type to hug him tight.

"Awwww, don't be shy sweetie." Flare remarked as she held Atlas against her chest, her breasts an inch away from Atlas' face.

"Flare, stop it! Your scaring him!" Sylvia said to her sister angrily.

"Fine..." Flare moaned as she let go of Atlas and walked back inside.

"What's his name anyway?" Flare finally asked. Atlas was the first to respond.

"It's Atlas."

"Well... Atlas. I'll be seeing you around." Flare said as she left the area.

Sylvia thought of this as a good time to talk to Atlas.

"Sooooo... Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home." Atlas answered.

Sylvia's eagerness turned into remorse as he looked at the robot, she knew that Atlas would not be able to survive on his own with many of the aggresive Pokemon out there, she wanted to help the little robot. Then she had an idea.

"Atlas... come with me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family**

Sylvia lead Atlas to a large clearing where the other sisters where eating what looked like berries of different colours including Oran and Pecha when the Sylveon spoke out.

"Sisters, who here thinks Atlas should just be a guest here?"

Nobody responded, Leafy just glared.

"Now, who here thinks Atlas should stay with us?"

The other sisters (Except Leafy) cheered in response as they grouped up and hugged their new brother. While Sylvia watched, Leafy with an annoyed look grabbed the fairy type by the ear and dragged her to a secluded area as Sylvia yelped in pain from her ear being pulled.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow Leafy!"

The Leafeon began to argue with the Sylveon.

"What the hell are you thinking?! That thing is not welcome here!"

"Hey! He wouldn't survive out there, we can't just kick him out! What would the others think?!"

Leafeon looked at the other sisters who were still cuddling with Atlas including the youngest: Eve. As they finished the hug, the sisters except for Joltee and Leafy left the area, the Jolteon held her hand out to Atlas for a handshake, the robot obliged as they both greeted properly.

"Welcome to the family, Atlas." Joltee said as she left the area aswell. Atlas and Leafy were the only ones left, the robot was about the leave the area too until the Leafeon grappled Atlas by the shoulder and pinned him against the wall with a deathly stare that would even give Wheatley nightmares and spoke in an angered voice.

"Listen here, cyborg." Leafy began.

"You may be liked by my sisters but I don't like you and if it wasn't for Sylvia, you would be out on the street. So if I see one mistake, one fuck up, I will tear you apart and throw your dead body off a fucking cliff!. Got it?!"

Atlas tried to answer but was too terrified to get the will to speak, Leafy then let go of Atlas and walked off. The robot could not decide which was worse: Flare or Leafy. Night soon fell as the Eeveelutions sprawled onto a ground covered in soft leaves to rest, when all the sisters were asleep Atlas was lying down on his patch looking at the stars as he made a small joke in his mind.

'_I wonder if the Space Core has already passed out from Space Fever_ (Overexcitement from being in Space)'.

Just then, a sweet young voice grabbed the robot's attention.

"Atlas..."

Atlas turned and saw Eve who was nearly half asleep and standing near him.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?"

Being the noble gentle-hearted robot he was, Atlas agreed to the Eevee's plead for comfort.

"Anything for my little sister."

Eve laid down next to Atlas and cuddled with him as they both fell asleep, Eve then spoke quietly in her sleep.

"Big brother Atlas..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: College Dayz

The next day, Glacia was putting on a common uniform for a school (white shirt, blue collar, blue skirt and nylon tights) because despite being a Pokemon, she had to take college to further enhance her education while the others either stayed home or went to different colleges. She then had an idea, since Atlas had been confined in a large facility since the day of his birth, he never got a view of a normal outside life so Glacia insisted on taking her metal brother to college with her to see what it was like.

As soon as Glacia had finished getting ready, she walked to college like she usually does along with Atlas by her side until they made it to the campus. Now you'd probably think that Glacia was a well mannered student, well you could'nt be more wrong. The ice Pokemon had a sense of bullying, vandalism and provoking teachers which Atlas was soon going to learn. Soon after they arrived, Glacia and her group: A female Mightyena, A male Haunter and a Vulpix 'who usually assisted Glacia with her bad deeds' considered what kind of mischeif they would get up to today.

It was not long before they started: during Morning break Glacia, Atlas and gang attracted a Magikarp's attention and led him to the lockers as they immediately shoved him in one of the lockers and locked it tight with the trapped Pokemon trying to escape but to no avail. The group then started one of their common interests: Breakdancing. Until the college captain: A Gyarados confronted the group angrily complaining about the Magikarp confined in the locker (Who was apparently the Gyarados' younger brother). Soon enough an argument ensued between Glacia and the dragon type as a fight soon broke out, only for Glacia's main teacher, a Porygon managed to break it up and sternly warded off the college captain but not before turning to Glacia and threatening them sternly.

"I swear to Arceus, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of every last fuckin' one of ya if this continues every morning! That's 5 minutes out of my coffee time and smoke time you owe ME!"

Glacia and group lept their gaurd down and apologised to the Porygon, which was what they normally did to avoid getting into trouble.

Later, Glacia and her class along with Atlas settled in their classroom lead by the Porygon teacher when they caused the class to act up causing a racket to burst around the room with Porygon soon after attempting to make them stop.

"Shut up!"

The common thing that Porygon would do to get the class to behave was usually minimal physical violence which he called 'persuasiveness'. Aggravated by the class' ignorance, the digital Pokémon grabbed ahold of one of the empty chairs and swung it at a wall, smashing it to pieces while yelling out once more.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Porygon's outburst was successful in calming the class down as he managed to calm down himself.

"That's better!"

A few minutes later while the class were working, Porygon maneuvered around to observe several students work until he stood aside with Glacia now giving her the chance to act up.

*Sniff Sniff* "Sir you stink! Your armpits stink, I can smell it from here." Mightyena handed Glacia a deeodrant spray as she sprayed deodrant over Porygon's body.

_**Diary Entry from Porygon**_:

"Glacia Eeveeon, absolute dropbeat. Probably the most fucked-up kid I've ever taught in my entire teaching career"

End of entry.

Starting to get annoyed by the ice type's insults, Porygon immediately retaliated by clouting Glacia on the back of the head causing her to cuss out in response.

"Fuck off sir! Stop getting off on hitting me."

This made mightyena giggle a bit. Glacia was sometimes virtually illiterate with Porygon as well.

"Sir what's a Head-a-chee?"

"'_Headache_' idiot"

"Sir how do you spell 'Dick'?"

"Are a hundred and thousand the same number?"

"Sir, who's the king of Cinnabar?"

"Has a horse ever been to space?"

"Sir what's a mech-an-ic?"

"If I cut my tits off, do they grow back?"

"Can you survive from drinking your own piss?"

"I'm asking you a question sir, your the teacher. Teach us stuff."

Glacia was also disrespectful of Porygon's authority.

"Sir when the bell goes, I'm just gonna walk out, I don't care what you say. I don't give a fuck."

"I told you there's no fucking swearing in class!"

"Well you just swore then sir! You just said 'No fucking swearing' so, what's the point?"

"I can swear because i'm the adult here. **And i'll fuckin' swear if i chose to swear**."

"Get married to my pussy, sir"

"Just get on with it!"

"Stop swearing, i'll report you to the principal sir. We'll get a better teacher. A hot Dialga teacher, not an ugly thing like you."

Although Glacia was 18 years of age, Porygon usually thought that Glacia thinks she's 21 and a gangster. The Glaceon soon started drawing graffiti on one of the tables until Porygon caught sight of her.

"**Clean that off!** It boils my piss when you come in here and deface my classroom!"

Glacia also usually physically provokes the shit out of Porygon, As while Porygon wasn't paying attention. Glacia stood in front of him and quickly whacked Porygon in the groin causing him to grunt in pain.

Porygon could never win an argument with Glacia no matter how hard he tried.

"Glacia sit up in you chair, thanks."

Glacia was leaning backwards against her chair.

"I'm comfy sir, it's good for my spine."

Porygon confronted Glacia and threatened her again.

"Do I make you stand up all day?! Is that what you wanna do?!"

"Your dick wants to stand up."

This made the entire class along with Atlas laugh hard as Porygon finally lost it and thrashed some schoolwork around before returning to his desk.

"Calm down sir, you have anger issues."

Soon after, Glacia switched class lessons with reading along with Atlas until one of the Glaceon's enemies, a Sneasel called Sandra began to insult her brother.

"Hey mecha scrote! Hey mecha scrote!"

"Fuck off twat!"

Atlas quickly understood Sandra's insults and explained.

"She's calling me 'mecha scrote' because my main body part is like a ball and... you know..."

Sandra began to insult Atlas more.

"Why did you shave, you look more ugly like that!"

"Fuck off Sandra or i'll bash you!"

The Sneasel only responded by giving the finger to them both.

...

Hours passed as Glacia and Atlas returned home when Glacia's uncle, a shiny Gyarados who usually punished Glacia if she caused any mischief came along.

The Eeveelution sisters, Atlas and others were in their home's built in theatre stage where 2 female Zoruas, one normal and one shiny were performing 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' while using their illusion techniques for extra characters. Meanwhile in the audience, Glacia was playfully dargging Flare's arm around and making her hit herself with it. One hit to the face nearly knocked Flare off her chair making them both laugh until Glacia's uncle immediately butted in.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want to get grounded? Show some respect!"

Later soon after the pantomine the sister's and Atlas were settling in their bedroom to sleep but not before Glacia told her sisters and Atlas some of her immature jokes.

"What did Professor Oak say when I punched him in the dick? 'You're a dickhead'!"

"What did you call a 'Magikarp' with a dick? Fishy dick!"

The majority of these jokes sometimes did make the siblings giggle a little.

As the family went to sleep, Leafy was the only one awake as she sat from a branch and looked deathly at the sleeping Atlas visually threatening him if he does anything stupid as darkness and stars lingered in the sky.

*Apologies for the long wait for this chapter. Writer's block and all that.*


End file.
